Coincide
by green-ninja05
Summary: Koizumi Risa: Otani and I are best of friends. He likes Kanzaki-san. I love him. I confessed. Otani Atsushi: Koizumi is my best friend. I like Mayu Kanzaki. Koizumi confessed. And I don't know what to do... They belong on different sides. When will theirs coincide?
1. Her Horizon

Konnichiwa again minna! I have a new short fic Lovely Complex! :D . This story is not a long-multi-fic like my other story, "Destined?". Maybe this will compost of about 5 chapters :)

I decided to change the style of writing, hope you somehow like and understand it :D.

Author's Note: I do not own Lovely Complex. The said Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-sama.

* * *

**Coincide**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Horizon**

"Please accept my flowers and this gift!" An auburn-haired man offer. Everybody says a nasal 'aww..'. It is very sweet!

But, unfortunately, the lady on spot light is not me.

Many people, especially the male population, tease him. My bestfriend just blush. It is funny how he feel so embarrassed. I'll tease him later.

But, now, my heart hurts.

Because I really, really love him.

My bestfriend, Otani Atsushi.

I am angry at myself! Out of all people, I fell in love with my best friend! Screw this heart! It beats at wrong person!

Back to the scene.

My classmate, Mayu Kanzaki, is also embarrassed. Everybody, including her, including me, know that Otani's crush/love whatever you call it, is her. He confessed when we were in middle school! He admitted that his feelings towards her eventually grows that he build a courage to give her gift on her birthday.

And it is today.

_How lucky you are, Mayu Kanzaki._

But Mayu Kanzaki rejected him when he confessed way back in middle school. So, this best friend of mine, tried his best to win her heart.

But no success.

_Some people waste other people whom you considered the most important to you. _

. . . . . . . .

"Koizumi!"

Someone call my name. I turn around and see my brave bestfriend running towards me. Ugh. Heartbeat, please stop it.

Me: Oh, the brave one!

I act like I shield myself from him. I also position an 'All-Hail' pose. He raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

Me: SO~, how did the flowers and the gift go?

"As usual, she accepted it."

Me: But, she never accepted your feelings right?

I give him a mocking voice.

"Shut up! It hurts you know, to be like this since middle school!"

Me:*whispher* Then give up on her.

"Huh, Koizumi? What did you say?"

Me: I said you are an idiot, for pursuing her for a long time.

"But because I love her Koizumi. You don't understand it, since you never experience love."

My heart hurts.

But I manage to say, "You never know."

. . . . . . . . .

Me: Otani, I know Kanzaki rejected your invitation, but don't drag me here instead of her!

"It's a waste, I brought these tickets yesterday."

He simply say, pulling me towards the plaza. Umibozou will having his concert there. I was thrilled as I heard the news, but when I knew Otani will ask _her _to come, I decided not to go. If I saw them together, _I don't know what I will do._

And now, here I am, being pulled by this shorty.

Yup, he is shorter than me.

And what it hurts most? When we were in middle school, he declared to our male classmates that he will never, _ever_, like me. Since I am an _amazon_ and he will always get insulted because of MY height. It's not my fault if I am THIS tall and he is THAT short! It was like I have no chance to be with him!

That is why, I never tell a single soul about my feelings toward him.

"Oh there you are!"

Scratch that. _Someone_ discovered my feelings toward him.

"Is this a date?" She asked excitedly as she pull her companion.

Me: Oh, hi, Nobu-chan, Chicharu-chan.

"So sweet!" Nobu-chan says with grin plastered on her face. Gross.

They are my girl bestfriends.

Actually, they became my friends when we finish our group project and this blabbering Nobu-chan read my deepest, treasured, secret diary. Together with Chiharu-chan (who was just dragged along), they discovered my feelings towards Otani-kun. They made fuss about it, and talk about it during recess and lunch, and sometimes during classes. That's how we became best of friends. And I guess I should be thankful they read that..or not.

Otani just say, "Don't say like that, Nobu."

Ouch. Heartbreak!

Me: Why are you here anyways?

"We are just walking around, Risa."

Ugh. Like I'll believe that. I know you _are _following me.

She glance at her watch and blabber, "Oh, we better go! Chiharu-chan and I will go shopping!" She automatically pull my other bestfriend who say, "Goodbye, Risa-chan and Otani-kun."

As they disappear, a text message beep on my phone.

* * *

**From**: Nobu-chan

**Message:** Go! Do your best, daughter! :D

* * *

Ugh. No chance, Nobu.

. . . . . . . .

"Man! That was one of his best!" Otani shout as he pose a 'rocker' sign.

Me: Oh that's right, Otani! He even pulled us on the stage to sing with him!

And there was silence.

But he said something that make my heart beat abnormally.

"Glad I bring you along.."

Are you saying that you are glad Kanzaki-san said 'no'?

"Oh! Come with me, I'll show you something."

. . . . . . .

Me: Otani, where are we going?

I am pulled again by this shorty in a hill. It is just a small hill. Like 20 steps to reach the peak.

Me: Otani, it is already late. And it soooo cold.

"Just wait."

Me: Why are we standi—WOW!

The coldness and the exhaustion are gone in an instant.

Fireflies start to fly all over the place. I am almost blinded with their enormous light. Green, small lights that seem twinkling on darkness.

Me: Wow! It is so beautiful!

I spread my palm in the midair and a firefly land on my fingertip.

"I know. I discovered this place last year. Think of it as a thank-you gift for accompanying me today."

Me: You are so sweet, Otani."

"Urgh. Don't say things like that. So creepy."

But I do not mind his comment.

Me: Thank you. I love it.

I forget everything about Kanzaki. That I am just a_ replacement_ of her. I don't mind my heartbreaks, that I have no chance for him. I forgot h _loves _Kanzaki-san.

I think this is the right time.

To confess.

To tell what I feel towards him.

Me: You know, Otani. You are a kind person.

"What are you saying? You've just realized it? I thought you knew it since middle school!"

Me: You are the kindest person I've met. You are always laughing like an idiot with me. You are caring, you are sweet. You are fun to be with.

"Koizumi-"

Me: That is why I like you!

Pause.

"Huh? I like you too Koizumi. You know, you are the only one who I'll be sharing my craziness on Umibozou, right?"

Me: No, no, Otani. You got it wrong.

"How can I be wrong?"

Me: I like you! I mean, I love you since we were in middle school! Romantically, I mean! I love you!

All I can do is look at him with my feelings welling up inside me.

"I love you, Otani.."

I said it as sweetest as possible.

But my best friend just said,

"Eh?!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

I chose a present verb, I don't know if that works in writing stories. =)

Thank you for reading!

by  
green-ninja05  
June 2014


	2. His Horizon

_Konnichiwa minna!_

**Author's Note:** I do not own Lovely Complex. The said Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 2: His Horizon**

My heart beats so fast. I am really, really nervous. This is it. This is the day. "_Atsushi, be a man_," I repeatedly tell to myself. Just give your gifts and greet her, 'Happy Birthday!', and smile. As simple as that. _You are a man, right?_

But as I approach her seat, my courage dissipates. "_Urgh, be man, Atsushi! This is an easy thing to do!"_ I exclaim on my mind.

Today is her birthday.

Mayu Kanzaki's birthday.

I confessed way back middle school, and got rejected. I thought after that incident, I'll finally move on and forget her.

But, man, I was wrong.

Totally, wrong.

This feeling inside me becomes stronger and stronger each day.

_Urgh. _I speak like a romantic cheesy guy. This is totally not me…

Anyway, this feeling made me build the courage to buy her flowers and gift for her birthday. I know I have no chance for her, but still, I want to show my feelings to her..

It is lunch break, so only my classmates are in the room. It is better than having _sensei_ around. Besides, they already know that I have feelings for Kanzaki.

I approached her. She is alone, reading a book. My classmates suddenly become quiet. I turn to them, and they all watch me closely. _Urgh_, that doesn't help. Only she didn't divert her attention to me, for she is engrossed on what she is reading. I stop right in of her. Fortunately, she looks up, and recognizes me. "Atsushi-kun, may I help you?" and she flashes a beautiful smile of hers.

That smile of hers made my heart skip. I'm sure I am blushing right now. "Uh—uh-…" I am loss of words. "Kanzaki, Happy Bi-birthday.." I finally said. I extend my hands to her, bowing as I do so. "Please accept my flowers and this gift!" I blurt out. I hear my classmates say 'aww' and that's my cue to face Kanzaki. She is in beet red too! "_Arigato, _Atsushi-kun. You are sweet." Despite what happened, she gives me her sweet smile. The class becomes like wild animals. The males are teasing both of us while the females congratulate and giggle. I find my bestfriend, Koizumi, looking at me. She gives me an 'ok' sign and smiles encouragingly. Despite this embarrassing moment, I am happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The school ended and I run towards my bestfriend and neighbor, Koizumi Risa. We've known each other since birth. Funny thing we still call each other with our last names, I think because we always tease and 'fight' against each other, mostly our height complexes. Despite that, I consider her my best friend.

Me: Koizumi!

Koizumi turns her head and starts to tease me, "Oh, the brave one!" She shields herself from me, like I am her enemy, then surrenders herself and position an 'All-Hail' pose.

I raise a brow, confused. "What are you doing?" _This Amazon is really weird._

She smiles wickedly and said, "So, how did the flowers and gift go?"

I answer her nonchalantly, "As usual, she accepted it." _I know where this talk will go.._

Koizumi gives a snort. "But she never accepted your feelings, right?" She gives her signature grin whenever she teases me.

"Shut up! It hurts you know, to be like this since middle school!" _Of all the people, you know that, Amazon._

She whispers something but I did not hear. I ask her, "Huh, Koizumi? What did you say?" I lean closer to her.

"I said you are an idiot, for pursuing her for a long time."

I answer her immediately, "Because I love her Koizumi." I look straight to her eyes, "You don't understand it, since you never experience love." I am sure of it. Ever since middle school, I never saw her with a male, nor she didn't tell me she got someone she is interested in, and even boys who took an interest of her, so I'm sure of it.

Yet, she gives a pained expression but immediately changes into a smile. "You never know." _Huh?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I brought, I mean, _dragged _Koizumi to Umibozou concert. I bought these tickets for Kanzaki, but she declined my invitation. Since it's a waste I bring Koizumi along. After all, both of us are his fans! That is why I'm wondering Koizumi is playing she don't want to be in this concert. The nerve of this amazon!

But now, we walk together like idiots.

"Man, That was one of his best!" I exclaim.

"Oh that is right, Otani! He even pulled us on the stage to sing with him!" She replies, forgetting her early outbursts of dragging her to this concert. "Glad I bring you along." I say. Then I just remember something. I grab her hand, "Oh! Come with me, I'll show you something."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why are we standi-WOW!" Koizumi exclaims after her dozens of complaints.

I know she will love this place. This place is sanctuary of fireflies. I lead her to the top of a hill to show her the most beautiful spot for firefly gazing. She continues to enjoy watching the fireflies giving off their lights. "Wow! It is so beautiful!" I smile and give her time to appreciate them

Suddenly she speaks that give me creeps, "You are so sweet, Otani."

"Urgh." I initially state, "Don't say things like that. So creepy."

"Thank you. I love it." She diffuses my early comment. She closes her eyes. Hm? Weird. Is she sleepy?

Then she begins to blabber unnecessary stuff, "You know, Otani. You are a kind person."

I turn my head towards her, and I find her still closing her eyes, yet smiling. "What are you saying? You've just realize it? I thought you knew it since middle school?" Are we really neighbors?

"You are the kindest person I've met. You are always laughing like an idiot with me. You are caring, you are sweet. You are fun to be with." Still her eyes are close.

This freak is _freaking _me out. "Koizumi-"

She did not finish my words. "That is why I like you!" She opens her eyes, reflecting the green light illuminated by the fireflies.

_Like?_ Really Koizumi, why saying them now?

"Huh? I like you too Koizumi. You know, you are the only one who I'll be sharing my craziness on Umibozou, right?" I replied. Even we fight like forever, I still like her. I considered her bestfriend, right? What got to this giantess?

She shakes her head many times. "No, no, Otani. You got it wrong."

"How can I be wrong?" What else does she mean?

"I like you!" she answers almost shouting, "I mean, I _love _you since we were in middle school! _Romantically_, I mean! I love you!"

I just stare at her, lost for words.

"I love you, Otani."

"Eh?!"

After a moment of silence, I start to talk.

"Are you okay, Koizumi? Do you have fever?" I placed my hand on her forehead, she doesn't have a fever. "Why are you saying _unnecessary _things?"

And tears are welling up in her eyes. That makes my heart sting a bit. I never made Koizumi cry, despite our fights and misunderstandings.

"_Aho_, Otani! You are the most stupid _midget _I know!" She shouts at me. She steps closer to me and gives me a punch.

"Aw!" I shouted in agony, making me fall off my feet.

She gives me a tearful look before running away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you for reading!

By

Green-ninja05  
November 2014


	3. Her Asymptote

_Konnichiwa minna!_

**Author's Note:** I do not own Lovely Complex. The said Anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-sama.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Her Asymptote**

Oftentimes, I felt I don't want to go to school. Turns out today is one of them. I almost drag myself to the bathroom, not in my perfect shape to see that _jerk. _Yeah, that **jerk **Otani who broke my heart everyday since middle school! But yesterday was the most hurtful one. I resist myself to shed another tear because of him. No, he doesn't deserve a tear. He deserves another punch.

One of the things I hate this day is our routine to walk to school together. But I guess this day is an exception. My mother notices that too. "Risa, where is _A-chan_? Is he going to pick you up, or are you going to his house?" I make a twitch. "No, mom." I answer, putting my dishes on the sink. "I better go, mom. _Kiotsukete." _I left without letting my mom to say anything.

Fortunately, Otani seems to understand our situation and he also tries to avoid me. I am a bit _mad_, because he did not apologize. Does this mean, our relationship – our friendship – is not valuable to him? I am mad and hurt as well, but anyways, I started this situation.

"Hey, Risa, is there something going on with you and Otani?" Nobu-chan asks.

"You can say that. Is it obvious?"

"Yeah, of course. Because you came to school earlier than him and you barely—scratch that – you don't talk with him.."

"Yup. And it is his fault." I answer, my eyes blaze with anger again.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"Otani-kun is a jerk." Nobu-chan says as she makes a bitter face. "He deserves that red mark on his cheek." I smile but did not reply and she continues, "So what will happen now?"

"I guess, I'll let things do their own things, let the events happen and I'll just do what I'm supposed to do.."

"And that is..?"

I give a questioning look. "I don't know either.." I conclude.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

After class, when I am walking towards gate I spot Otani on the entrance. When he saw me, he stands erectly and walks toward me. _I don't want to talk to him. Or maybe I want to, but I don't want to face him yet! Or I want to, maybe._

"Koizumi.." he only says, looking at me with sad eyes. I did not answer so he continues, "Let's talk please?" I just nod. He walks ahead of me, and I follow. We stop at the back of school building (why do 'private talks' always at the back?). I feel a bit happy, realizing that he considers me important to him, but not as important as Kanzaki, I know. Really, I'm weird girl. First second, I am angry at him; the next second I am happy. Really, women are sometimes inconsistent.. Dismissing my thoughts, I look at him, noticing the red mark on his cheek. I smile inwardly, I can't let myself unguarded.

We are standing silently. I notice his eyes are looking everywhere but not in my direction. How I always wish he will look me like the way he look at Kanzaki. I always wish for that, but as always, it will never be granted. I sigh, why does love makes things awkward? Even your friendship cannot escape that. I am in the act of telling him, 'let's forget everything. I forgive you, let us be friends again and forever' when he said those words that would break my heart.

"I am very sorry, Koizumi."

_I am very sorry, Koizumi._

He is sorry, he is too dense to realize.

He is sorry, he hurt my feelings.

Above all, he is sorry, because he can't love me back.

My heart constricts, and every second it gets tighter and tighter. I can't breathe.

I always know he loves Kanzaki. I always know I am not the apple of his eye.

Always. Always.

But it hurts when it came directly from him.

Oh no. I don't want him to see me crying. Again. Hopeless.

"It's okay, Otani. I agreed to talk to you to say you are forgiven, that we are friends," I try to give a smile, but I know it is not genuine. "Let's go home, shall we?"

Although you are close to him, but still, you are just near him, not reaching.

Unreachable.

I just cry when I reached my house.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Things returned to normal. Otani and I are friends again. I told Nobu-chan we are friends again. And everybody thinks that everything is okay. Well, yeah, it's okay, but inside of me still hopes for better. Risa loves Otani, Otani loves Risa: that's _better _for me. But being _okay _is fine. Everybody is doing class duties, studying, sleeping, laughing, teasing Otani on Kanzaki-san, cleaning the classroom, reading books, cheering on Otani for Kanzaki-san, preparing for exams, playing in the park, hoping Otani and Kanzaki-san to be together…

It's been a week after that incident. I don't know what came to Nobu-chan, but she keeps on telling me I should find a boyfriend. "There are many fishes in the sea," she keeps on reminding me, "..and Otani is just one of those fishes.." And here I thought he is a _shrimp._ The embarrassing part is, she let everybody know that I'm looking for one, asking people to join me in a _goukon, _blind dates, you name it. "Nobu-chan, it seems to me that what _you _are doing makes me look like I'm desperate.." Chiharu-chan nods in agreement. "Nonsense! To love is to be desperate!" she answers, unminding me.

Everytime she says that, I instinctively look at Otani, who is unaware of my predicament. I do hope he does mind. "I set-up a _goukon_, you better come.." my matchmaker friend says. All I can do is to face-palm.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. . . . . . . .

"Hey, Koizumi!" Otani shouts while running, getting my attention. He stops infront of me. He smiles, "It's Friday, remember? Umibozou will have a gig at Mumochi convention hall!"

"Oh, that's right!", I flash a smile. I miss this conversation with Otani. "Let's go!"

"Of course, wait for me, ne? I'll get my bag."

"Sure!" I say excitedly.

Minutes passed and roots could grow on my feet because I stand here for long. I decide to look for Otani. But as I turn on the corner, I see him.

I see him with Kanzaki-san.

She hugs him.

I almost forgot this hurtful feeling for a week, but it returns instantly. My heart breaks into pieces.

_So, there finally together now? How wonderful._

I walk away, texting Otani I can't go, my mother asks me to buy something.

I text Nobu-chan, I said I'll go to the _goukon._

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . ..

Nobu-chan seems more excited than me for going to a _goukon_. She broadcasts it to everybody, asking the girl population to give me advice, to cheer me on. Somehow I am happy for the attention, because this way, I'll excuse myself to be _far_ from Otani. I'm hurt and angry at him. At least he told me that he and Kanzaki-san are together, right? Are they try to hide it, to me and to the whole class? If he considers my feelings, he better not! He must tell me because I'm his bestfriend, not a girl he dumped.

It's been another week, a week of preparing and equipping me for my first _date_. "Go Risa! You can do it!" Nobu-chan exclaims as she taps my shoulder. My girl classmates nods. They seem into this. "Heehee, it's like getting to a date is a battle.." I say shyly.

"Yes!" Nobu-chan says, "getting boyfriend is a battlefield!" She makes her fist upward, acting like warrior. Unconsciously, I face Otani's direction. He seems talking seriously with Nakao-kun. Is he having a problem? Nobu-chan notices my worried look, and looks where I'm looking at. "Darling," she approaches them, "Is there a problem?" she asks. Nakao-kun looks surprised. "Nothing, Nobu-chan!" he waves his hand. Nobu-chan raises a brow and let's go the subject. That's when I look straight to Otani's eyes. They're round and… captivating. I always liked his eyes. I didn't look at him closely these days, and I am happy I have this chance. _Really, get over him_. I just give him a smile.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Phew! Attending to a _goukon _is tiring! I stretch my body when I reach my room. Somehow I enjoyed it. Getting to know people and having fun. What I loved is when we sang at Karaoke. I got to know another Umibozou fans there and we sang and sang like we owned the place. Hmm... Interesting. I go outside the balcony. I enjoyed stargazing, especially when the moon is full. Most of the times I did this, thinking about Otani. But tonight my mind is blank. And if it is blank, it feels lighter.

"Hey," a soft voice interrupts my 'blank' thoughts. Turning to my right, I see Otani facing me. He is on his balcony too. "Hey," I reply, then look at the skies.

"How's the _goukon?"_

I am surprised. So Otani knows. "Fun. Fine." I smile, remembering what happened to that _goukon_. My first _goukon _is fun.

"That's good." And he looks up to the skies. It is a blanket of stars and moon. The different intensity of lights the stars give off makes the space magnificent. The night is romantic. With that, while still looking the heavenly bodies, out of nowhere, I blurt out without thinking, "I do hope my future boyfriend is looking at the stars right this moment. Sounds romantic, isn't it?" I smile, knowing that there is slightest chance "he" is doing it.

We stand there in silence. Although we don't say anything, the silence between us is comforting. Maybe this is what I wanted?

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .

I remember Nobu-chan said to me earlier, _"Okay, Risa. This is your second goukon. Just be yourself, you are beautiful. I know someone will take an interest in you. I can feel it. Tell me everything what happened. Ganbatte!"_ Nobu-chan's premonitions are rare but mostly reliable. So I really attended this _goukon_. Another Saturday evening for another date. I spot the table which Nobu-chan said. I exhale deeply before walking towards that spot. I notice there are no girls from my school is there. "_Gomen, _I'm late." "It's okay." The girl in white dress says, "..the other boys are not here." _Other boys? So there is at least one already here? _"He went to bathroom." Another girl, informs. I smile at her as thanks. We talk, getting into introductions, when a male voice interrupts us. "Sorry, many people uses the bathroom." I look at him, and my eyes are almost popping out as I recognize him.

**It's Otani!**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you for reading!

Gomen minna! The last chapter had dozens of grammar mistakes! Nani? Doushite? Gomen, I tried to edit it. Still, I'm thankful you read it. XD

Warning: Long Author's Note. You may not read it XD

A T.V. station here in my country reminisced a teen-romantic movie I enjoyed watching back in my childhood years, and _oh_ my memories of my childhood went back to me. I really missed those times! Back when you like romantic drama and you as a child have that tingling feeling, like heartstrings.. In my language it is called "Kilig" I don't know what is the English term for that. XD so the concept of this and the succeeding chapters are somehow like that. Also, you may find them uhm.. deep or emotional, I guess? Maybe because I personally experienced what Koizumi here had. Falling in love with bestfriend and your bestfriend knew nothing about your feelings. But unlike the Koizumi here, I never told him my feelings.. aww.. :D haha, maybe what Koizumi-san did is not 'applicable' to me. XD

Gomen for lllloooooonnnnggg author's note! Please bear me :D :D

Once again, ARIGATO for reading. Otani's ASYMPTOTE is next! By the way, I'm not fond of math, but when we learned this asymptote in math class, I related this term in terms of matters of love. (in my language it is called "Banat" or like flip top or what, I dunno XD. What do you call that? Like, "Are you dentures? Because I can't smile without you.." like that XD). Asymptote is like a curve that almost touching the x-axis yet, it's just almost touching. So like Koizumi's love for him, is just ASYMPTOTE, almost touching, but never reaches .. aw… (yeah, weird)

Gomen again for another long afternote :D

Take care minna!

By

green-ninja05  
November 2014


	4. His Asymptote

_Konnichiwa minna!_

**Author's Note:** The author does not own Lovely Complex. The said anime belongs to Aya Nakahara-san.

* * *

**Chapter 4: His Asymptote**

"_I love you, Otani…"_

"_Aho, Otani! You are the most stupid I know!"_

"_I love you, Otani.."_

Argh! My head hurts just thinking about it. No matter how I tried to forget it, it continues to haunt me. Koizumi **loves **me? When? How? Why? I heard that some bestfriends ended up being lovers, but I never thought Koizumi wanted that. It is just.. not us. That's what I thought. Urgh. But I can't erase the fact that she is really mad at me. I don't want to go to school, but I have to. I must apologize to Koizumi, no matter what. She is my neighbor, my childhood friend, my bestriend. She is important to me. But I will give time to cool her temper. That's right, I'll apologize after school. I went downstairs, and found my mother and sister setting up the table.

"_A-chan_, what happened to your cheek?" my mother inquired, worried is traced on her face. My sister answers back, "Maybe he made Rii-chan (Risa Koizumi) angry at him." I stand in silence, knowing that it is the truth. "Ara, ara. A-chan? You fight against Rii-chan? You two are old enough to be fighting. I can consider it if you are kids, but you are adolescent people now."

"Hai, I know mom." I answer.

"Poor, Rii-chan," my sis says while resting her chin on her right hand, "The one she loves the most is hurting her." I almost expel the contents of my cup because of surprise. "Y-you know t-that s-she likes me?" I ask, stammering at the same time.

"Of course, idiot li'l bro. It's obvious.." she says in _a-matter-of-factly tone. _"I cannot understand her, why she chose you?" she insults. I give her a glare. "Actually, she said she likes you," my mother adds, "She even asked me and your father's permission to like you!" she says almost laughing. "She was so innocent middle schooler asking like that." _Middle school? So she likes me back then? That was so long! _"Anyways," my mother turns to serious, "You should fix the things between the two of you, more than anything, you are friends. And friends should not be against each other."

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I can't concentrate on the lecture. No matter what I do, my mind drifts to her confession. I don't know how to respond. And I don't even know the feeling I am having now. Of all people, I am the one who understand her feelings the most. We're on the same boat. I like Kanzaki-san, and I know she doesn't feel the same way. Koizumi likes me, I like someone else. And I know it hurts. I am familiar to that feeling. Ever since.

After that incident, my eyes are always pulled to her. I observe her eyes are red and puffy. _Has she been crying_? Another pang hits my chest. I don't want to see her sad. But I can't sort my feelings yet. That's right! First things first. I must apologize for my reaction yesterday. What I did yesterday. I'm really dense. And here I thought I know her that much. I try to pay attention to the teacher, but still the tearful look of Koizumi is what I saw.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I wait patiently at the school gate. As I saw her, I jerk up and instantly walk toward her. I can't describe what I feel right now. It's unusual to feel nervous infront of her, and she seems different. And I can't comprehend what makes her different. She looks hesitant but I speak anyway, "Koizumi… Let's talk please?" She nods and follows me. We walk at the back of school where no one goes here at this hour. She expects me talk first, so I try to compose my words. I don't know what happened to me, but I cannot manage to look at her, it looks like I may do something but I don't know what it is. It is my first time to be getting awkward with her. _What should I say? Oh that's right! I'm going to apologize. _

I just said, without further explanation. "I am very sorry, Koizumi." _I'm sorry what happened yesterday_, I add to my thoughts. She understood it, right? We were always like that - small talk but still understood.

I look at her. She looks like she held her breath momentarily. And she looks pale. "It's okay, Otani. I agreed to talk to you to say you are forgiven, that we are friends," she smiles, but I know it is not genuine. "Let's go home shall we?"

We walk together. But unlike our previous walks, this time, it is really quiet.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

"Hey, Nakao, what are they talking about?" I ask my friend, Nakao as I turn my eyes to Koizumi, Tanaka-san and Nobu-chan.

"Haven't you heard? My Nobu-chan asks everybody to find Koizumi-san a boyfriend." And he adds, "My Nobu-chan likes to be cupid. It's her hobby." He returns to his paperworks. _What? Koizumi, looking for boyfriend? _Then I have a weird sensation in my gut.

I hear Nobu-chan blurted out, "Nonsense! To love is to be desperate!"

I instinctively put my hand on my stomach. Weird sensation encircles my system.

"I think I'm hungry.."

"Let's go to cafeteria, then?" Nakao offers.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Our awkward treatment was reset to normal again. We do what we used to do. Koizumi and I go to school and home together. I visit her house, and she visits ours too. We lunch together with others. I joke with her, and we are always in craze when we hear Umibozou songs.

But somehow, something is different. I think Koizumi is different now.. I noticed, she looks female.. no that's not the right word. Woman? Nope. A _lady_? Perhaps_**. **_She's a different person now. One incident I asked her when she started to wear make-up and skirt (except school uniform). Nobu-chan answered though, "She always wear light-make up since the start of term! And she started wear skirts and dress since middle school, Otani-kun! What's with you?" Eh? I barely notice that. But I must admit, she looks beautiful. So she looks like that, ever since?

Is she the one who changed?

Or is it me?

But I don't want everybody to know this. After all, everything is okay. We are friends again. The funny thing is, I enjoyed her company even more.

"Hey, Koizumi!" I shout trying to get her attention. "It's Friday, remember? Umibozou will have a gig at Mumochi convention hall!"

"Oh, that's right!", she answers, smiling._ 'I am happy to see her smile',_ my mind says, but suddenly it reprimands me _'What the heck are you thinking?'_ "Let's go!" she adds.

"Of course, wait for me, ne? I'll get my bag."

"Sure!" she replies.

I gather my things and run downstairs in breakneck speed, but I am taken aback when Kanzaki-san blocks my way.

_Wait, Kanzaki-san? What is she doing here alone? _I almost forgot her. Maybe because I was too much concerned to Koizumi and I's relationship – friendship, that is. Before, when I'm with Kanzaki-san, I feel really nervous. That's why I wonder why I feel normal. I feel neutral. My system seems weird, huh?

"Atsushi-kun," she says, looking directly at me.

"Ah. Y-yes?" I stammer, not because of nervousness, but because it is unusual for me to talk with her. It is indeed awkward.

"Will you answer a question?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

"Do you have the will to hurt me?" she asks, her eyes seems watery.

"Uh.." _What does she mean? _"..Uh.. Well, since we are classmates and you are a girl, of course not. Is there a problem?"

"I hope all men are like you, Atsushi-kun." She says, and tears starts to flow from her eyes. I fish out my handkerchief and give to her.

"Thank you." She accepts, wiping her tears that threaten to flow again. "You see, I have a boyfriend.." _So she has boyfriend? _".. He is in different school, so we managed to meet once in a while. But when we have a date I always make sure we spent our time wisely. Bu-but.." she trails off, and again tears are overflowing. "He hurt my feelings. He is with another girl! I caught them, and he tried to explain that she is just his classmate, that I have nothing to be mad about. But it was obvious! They are too close to each other! They are so sweet! They see each other everyday, so no wonder if they fall in love with each other.."

I feel sympathy for her. "But, Kanzaki-san, if he insists that he has nothing to do with her, maybe he tells the truth. You see, if he doesn't love you anymore, why would he chase after you and tries to explain everything? I mean, he would just leave you, not the other way around. Doesn't that make sense?" I explain. I wonder why I try to fix Kanzaki's love life, since I wanted to be his boyfriend. I kick myself inwardly.

Kanzaki comprehends my explanation. "You think so?" she asks, doubts is still there.

"Yes. Just try to hear his side. I know he loves you. You are amazing person." I give a reassuring smile.

"_Arigato_, Atsushi-kun." She flash a smile, a smile I always loved. But it changes to worried look. "_Gomen_, I tell you this, even I know you like me.."

"No worries!" _Huh? Like? Do I like Kanzaki? _I've just realize, that I **liked **Kanzaki. _Koizumi didn't change. _

_**I am. **_

"Ah! Kanzaki!"

"What is it?"

"I take back what I said before!"

"Huh? What?"

"That I like you!" she give a confused look, "I think, my feelings change."

"Really, Atsushi-kun! That's nice! _Ganbatte_! You are good person, so she will like you back!" she cheers. She takes it otherwise. I didn't say I like someone. But I manage to say, "_Arigato_!"

"Thank you too, for listening," then she hugs me, a friendly hug. "Thank you."

We part our ways. My mind float back to my realization. _So I changed my feelings? But how? And what kind of change? When? When Koizumi confessed me? But what difference it make? Maybe I view things differently. Maybe.._

My mind goes back to reality when my phone rings. I read the text from Koizumi, _'Gomen, Otani. I can't go to Umibozou's gig. My Okaa-san asks me to buy something. Enjoy the show for me :D'_

I thought she loves Umibozou? Koizumi seems weird. And I am disappointed. It will be boring if Koizumi is not around. It is useless without her. So I walk back home.

.. … .. .. .. .. .. . …. ..

I don't know if it is me, but I think Koizumi is avoiding me. But I didn't do anything wrong! Or maybe because my female classmates starts to gather around her, Nobu-chan and Tanaka-san that we barely talk. The whole week they are talking about Koizumi getting to a _goukon. _I mean, that's old-fashioned! _Goukon? _It's not like Koizumi to go to _goukon_! Moreover, my chest starts to hurt these days, along with these weird feeling that starts to get stronger and stronger everyday. Like there's a pit on my gut, a bottomless pit. I consult my problems to Nakao.

"Hey, Nakao, can I ask you?"

"Sure."

"Is there an illness where your heart hurts and you have something in your stomach? Like a swirling sensation? Then it feels that it goes down to the stomach.."

"You know, Otani," he says in a doctor's tone, "There are many possible for heart, but for the stomach, I think it is the human's natural way of excreting waste product out of the body.." he smirks.

"Hey! That's not what I mean!" I smack him on head, and he complains an "Ouch!"

"But seriously, did you notice Koizumi?"

"Huh? Koizumi-san?"

"Yeah. She looks differently these days.."

He looks at her. "Nope, there's nothing wrong with her."

"_Yes! Getting boyfriend is a battlefield!"_ Nobu-chan exclaimes, acting a warrior by placing her fist upward.

"I think, I am the one who change.." I say to Nakao. He raises a brow, like he patches the events and my words, and smirks, "So, you like Koizumi.."

Instead of denying it, then smacking his head (which he anticipates by shielding himself to me), I say thoughtlessly, "I don't know. Maybe?"

His expression turns serious. "Otani?" he asks worriedly.

"Darling?" Nobu-chan intervenes. We are both surprised. Did she hear our converstation? I hope she doesn't. "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, Nobu-chan!" he waves his hand. His girlfriend returns to Koizumi. That is when I had the chance to look at her. I am surprised that she also looks at me. She looks at me, like when she confessed to me. I skip a beat. _Really? I do look like a cheesy guy. Like a high school in love. Wait I am in high school, but in love? Err. _She stares back at me, then she smiles.

My heart then beats in irregular pace.

.. .. .. … … .. .. .. ..

"Hey, Otani.." Nakao and Suzuki both say. I turn to them. "Yeah?"

"We think you have a problem.." Suzuki adds.

I point myself, "Me?"

"Uh-uh." Nakao nods. "I think you did not sort your feelings yet."

_My feelings?_

"Do you like Kanzaki?" Suzuki asks. _When did he turns to be blunt?_

"Ah. There are many forms of like. If you say as a classmate, uh yeah.."

"Then what about Koizumi-san?" Nakao asks.

"Ko-koizumi?" I repeat. "Uh.. I don't know?"

They both look at each other. And Nakao says, "Confirmed."

"The what?"

"You like Koizumi, in different way.."

"Huh?"

"I ask you about Kanzaki, and you instantly reply. But when it comes to Koizumi, you hesitated. So you like her."

"Or maybe," Nakao intervened, "You love her.."

"Wha?"

"Don't deny it Otani.."

"You know, I can sort out my feelings myself! If I said I don't know, that means I don't know!"

I walk away, so they won't rub in the topic.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

I can't bear the thought of Koizumi going to another _goukon_, so I asked Nakao to ask Nobu-chan to set me up to her _goukon_. I wonder why they didn't complain or tease but I just let it go.

I remembered Koizumi's words on the balcony. _"I do hope my future boyfriend is looking at the stars right this moment. Sounds romantic, isn't it?" _I don't know but I felt something as she said that. Like I wanted to scream something to Koizumi, but what?

Koizumi didn't know I joined on this _goukon_, so I bet she'll be surprised. When I approach them, I saw the surprised look in her face and her eyes are almost popping out. But the thing is, she acts like she didn't know me. She offers a hand and introduces herself to me. _What is she thinking? _

When everybody is getting to know each other. I am on the corner, assessing my thought and actions. _What am I doing here? I agreed to be friends with Koizumi. And here I am acting like a stalker! Really Nakao and Suzuki's words got the best in me. My thoughts and decisions are influenced by their words, by Koizumi's confession, everything! And here I thought we must start all over again!_ I decide to go back the way it was. _Why is it when someone close to you profess his/her feelings, everything is awkward and different? I wish those things never happened! And it would be better if friends are __**just**__ friends! _I resolve myself to being the usual me when I am with Koizumi but a man was about to approach himself to Koizumi, so I instinctively approach faster to Koizumi. Like protecting her from bad guys.. like I always do when we are kids. The man walks away and approaches another girl, and Koizumi saw the whole thing. She frowns at me and walks away from me. _Wait, I was trying to protect her! _I am so mad at her, I grab her hand and lead her outside the place. She complains, and our companions stare at us. I lead her to where no one is around.

She jerks my hand, and I let go. "Seriously, Otani? What have you done? You ruined the date!"

"I ruined the date?" I spat back, "It's you! You don't even recognize me as your friend!"

"I tried to act natural to _goukon_. If I recognized you, the other boys may not approach me! But you did anyway." She folds her arms while looking away. Harrumphs

"How could I? You acted like we don't know each other! And moreover, why you go with this stupid dates! It's not you! I thought we are friends, but you did not tell me you are going with these things. It's unlike you! I thought we are friends, you used to be my side.." I start to blabber nonsense, but I can't stop my mouth from saying these words, like my mouth has its own mind. "And now, you starts to drift away…" I trail off, thank goodness my mouth stopped!

Her expression changes. "Yeah. That's right. I am your friend. Your childhood friend. Your neighbor. Your best friend.." she emphasized each word, and she is about to cry, and my heart constricts, "I am always by your side… Always… But you know what? I always wished to be the center of your life not on the side… And yes, I'm very sorry, to be so desperate on you.. I can't help it.. I really love you, Otani.." _She said it once again. _And tears cascade on her cheeks_, _"I-i wish to be at center, but I know, someone occupied that spot..I know you and Kanzaki-san are g-going out. I s-saw you hugging each other.." _Wait, she misunderstands_! "I know I have no chance against her. I just wished I never told you my feelings, so I cannot experience this pain I am having right now," she points her heart and wipes her tears furiously, but still tears are coming out. "I am sorry for falling in love with you, Otani. I am. Both of us is suffering this pain."

"Ko-" I am about to tell her everything, that Kanzaki and I are not together, and I have feelings for her that I cannot comprehend. And many things happened including her confession, Nakao and Suzuki's words, everything! But no words come out. We stand in silence, only Koizumi's faint sobbing is heard. _My, I made her cry again. I hurt her once again._

"Goodbye Otani." She, once again, gives me a tearful look, and runs away.

* * *

Stupid Otani in this story! (Haha I 'created' him that way in this story, so I am the stupid one :P) Is he inconsistent here? I tried not to, but my mind can't think another scene to fit for the last part nyahaha..

Next update would be the last chapter (I hope.. :D)

"Some of us get dipped in flat, some in satin, some in gloss.. But every once in a while you find someone who's _**iridescent**_, and when you do, nothing will ever compare.." Chet in _Flipped _by Wendelin Van Draanen

(Love this story, can you recommend some story that has teen-romance like this? I'm into innocent children romantic stories.. heehee..)

Sincerest ARIGATO for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by

green-ninja05  
November 2014


	5. Coincide

_Konnichiwa minna-san!_ It's been a long time! Hope the ending won't disappoint you!

**Author's Note:** The Author does not own "Lovely Complex". Aya Nakahara-san owns it.

**Warning:** OOC-ness on characters :P

* * *

**Chapter 5: Coincide**

"I am stupid.." Koizumi whimpered, catching her breath. "Why I made an outburst like that?" She found a bench and sat there. She relived what happened earlier. Words of Otani were thrown back to her like a whirlwind..

_".. I thought we are friends.."_

_".. You used to be my side.."_

_"And now, you start to drift away.."_

_Why did Otani say that? What else, Risa? He sees you as a friend. A friend only. Why can't you put that thought in your brain? Are you that stupid? You can't understand simple language? _Truthfully, although Otani's presence in the goukon annoyed her, she was relieved he was there. She thought maybe, there's a hope for them. That maybe, Otani's feelings for her is morphed to become what she felt for him. Turns out, she realized with a frown, he considered her as someone he is familiar with. Someone labeled as a 'habit'.

"Now, he will think I am a loser," as she said those words, tears were sliding off her cheeks.

On the other side of spectrum, Otani was left there standing outside the Karaoke bar. The recent events kept on rewinding in his mind like a movie reel.

_Why did I say that? What's going in with me? Am I getting crazy? It was like I don't want her to be taken away from me! It was as if I am her boyfriend! What's going on with you, Atsushi? _Getting no answers, he started walking..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Monday came and everything was okay. Well, that's an understatement. Although no fights ensued between Otani and Risa, lunch among them was awkward. Although they are conversing, it looks robotic. . and restraint. Unlike before they were bickering even in most non-sensible things, now they were conversing in one-question-one-answer manner. Their friends were thinking that the issue between them is still fresh, so they let it slide for a meantime. Moreover, they are adults, they are bestfriends! Surely, they can do something about it. They don't want to meddle, for now. Friday came, and Nobu-chan can no longer bear it. They, including Chiharu-chan, were walking towards the gym. She snapped at Koizumi.

"Risa! Let's talk! What's with you and Otani? It's been almost a week! Surely you two could fix whatever's happening between the two of you!"

"But, Nobu-chan it's complicated.."

"Yes, I know, from the begining it's complicated! Falling in love with your bestfriend and this bestfriend like another? Yes, it is complicated."

"Urgh Nobu-chan, don't rub it on my face."

Nobu-chan snapped at her once again. "Grr... Risa!" she growled, growing as if she gains 5 feet. Chiharu on the other hand, tried to pacify the sandy-haired friend. "If you have time to be like that, you must have time to fix this! Putting aside this love thing, we are all friends at first place! Don't compromise friendship because of love. We, your friends, are affected, you know. We are all worried on both of you. We don't want to break our friendship. We both love you, you know that, right?"

"You don't know anything, Nobu-chan! You did not experience this kind of set-up! You never fell in love to someone, and he is your bestfriend!" Tears were starting to fall, that made Nobu calmed down and comforted her. Chiharu ran to her side, too, rubbing her back, easing her. "You didn't know how hard it was, seeing him looking to another, trying to convince yourself that one day, he will finally look at you that way... Someday... Soon... Someday..."

"Gomen, Risa, gomen..." Nobu apologized, sobbing. "It is just hard, seeing you like this. Maybe it's my fault too. I cheered for you since we discovered your feelings for him. I thought it's only a matter of time Otani will realized his feelings for you. Can't you see? You are very much suitable, you know? I thought it would make you happy. But seeing you like this... I guess, it's not..." The three girls cried, hugging each other. Sharing your sadness with your friends, Koizumi thought, eases the pain.

" No, no. It's not your fault. Really, I am just an idiot loving another idiot," Koizumi said, cracking a laugh between sobs.

"Yes, you are, you are.." Nobu confirmed, and the trio shared a sobbing laugh. "I do not know anything about what are having now, Risa. Yes, I haven't experienced that. But one thing is for sure: I experienced yours and Otani's friendship. It's beautiful and enjoyable friendship. I don't want that to be broken..." Nobu stated firmly.

"Risa-chan," Chiharu said, facing her, "We treasured the friendship we shared. We all love you.." that statement sent Koizumi to another set of tears.

"Nobu-chan, Chiharu-chan, I love you too." They hugged. They stayed there for a long time, and decided to have fun without the boys around.

Plopping herself to bed, Koizumi wandered her thoughts to her current problem. "It's been almost a week.. I must fix this just what Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan said. Friendship must not be broken. Urgh. Falling in love with Otani? I know since middle school that I let myself into trouble, yet I didn't stop myself. " She remembered their childhood. They were fighting, playing, mocking, laughing, sharing, crying. She had shared different emotions with Otani. He is a friend. They shared secrets. They protected each other. They helped each other. They supported each other. Then and now, they still do those, nothing changes. Then her feelings blossomed for him. She began hurting as he tries to pursue Kanzaki. She began crying when Otani looks at Kanzaki with those loving eyes.. not her. She began wishing..that her feelings for him could be reciprocated..

_"No!" _Koizumi mentally interjected, abruptly sitting on her bed, "I began losing myself, I...I.. let myself to be hurt.. " On that note, she realized, being friend with Otani is all she **must **want. _"Otani is hurting too! He only wanted friendship, he can't give more than that! It's not his fault.. This is not my fault too. We are victims of twisted fate.. If.. If friendship is better, then I must be happy with friendship.. I must give up.. for better.. for both of us.. for my friends.. for everything.. I must want friendship! But why am I still hurt? No! The tears, it's unnecessary! Yes, being friend is good! Oh, I want to love him..from afar.. Could that be possible? I__'__ve done this before, so this might be okay? Before, I love him with hopes of him loving me back, but now, it's different. I will love him from afar, but with no hopes of him loving me, too. Is that okay? Am I doing an acceptable decision? Will it work out?" _Finding no answers, she plopped herself to bed, closing her eyes, hoping the future will be okay.

Next evening, Koizumi was standing at her balcony, waiting for Otani. Oftentimes, they are watching the night sky together. Koizumi was hoping he was going to. She stood abrupl as she heard Otani's door opened. "At last," she whispered. Otani was surprised to see Koizumi standing there, looking at him. He made an awkward smile and directed his gaze to the sky. Koizumi did the same.

After a few moments of sensing each other's presence, Koizumi decided to break the ice. "Otani?", she inquired.

"Yes?" Otani questioned.

Koizumi leaned closer to the edge of her balcony, looking at him intently, "I'm very sorry.. for everything.."

Otani took a sharp breath. _"Why is she apologizing? I must be doing that!" _He stared back at her, questionibg her actions in his head. _"Why? Why?" _

Finally, he spoke, "I'm sorry too, Koizumi.. for everything.." A flash of sadness broke Koizumi's face, but Otani thought he imagined it. |"I forgive you, if you forgive me too.." she answered. Otani raised his eyebrow heavenwards, "I forgive you, if you forgive me too," he parroted back.

And there it was, Koizumi's smile. Her warm, beautiful smile. They laughed. "Okay," she replied.

"Okay," he answered, smiling.

The night is indeed better.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything went to normal. The gang was chilling out at Ikebe cafe. All Hanshin Kyojin was quarreling again. It must annoyed their friends but today is an exception. They are very happy for them. They had finally fixed their problem. As they are leaving the cafe, Nobu asked Koizumi, "Is everything okay?" Koizumi flashed a smile, " Yes." Nobu smiled back. She wanted to ask more, but thought better of it. She was plainly happy for them. They went back the way it was before. But something puzzled her. Once in a while, she saw Otani looking at Koizumi.. with longing eyes. But she let it go. That is why she was utterly surprised when Otani asked her if she knew a store that sells 'girly stuffs'. She gave suggested and he thanked her. Nobu found it odd. 'Meh, maybe for her sister..." Then Nobu realized, Koizumi's birthday is coming... and everything gets clearer to her.. She has a plan, that's for sure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What is this?" Koizumi asked him, completely baffled.

"A birthday gift," he shyly replied.

"Really? Can I open it? Well, I'm opening it now," she said absentmindedly. Otani kept looking anywhere but her. He heard Koizumi gasped. "Ho-how did you get this?" she asked, her voice strained.

One week after their reconciliation, he was still puzzled what is going on in his mind. Sure, he was really happy they were friends again, but still he is not _completely _happy. Like something is missing. He tried to ignore it, but still it is like an itch that keeps on nagging him. He kept on thinking on it, most especially when he found himself looking at her. He kept on looking.. at her when she was sleeping in the class, or when she talks to their friends, or while they are playing in the gym (he was hit by basketball once), or when they were looking at the sky at night in their balcony. There he was, looking at her like she was a scenery. Many times, Nobu caught him looking at her. It was so embarrassing! But he cannot help it. And the time comes when Nobu confronted him a day after he asked her where to buy 'girly stuffs'.

"Hey, Otani! You kept looking at Risa like a stalker," she said jokingly. Otani blushed furiously.

"I'm not looking at her!" he denied.

"Yeah, yeah," Nobu replied dismissingly, like she knew he will not admit it. "You aren't looking at her. You were **staring** at her."

"Stop that!" he spat.

"I know that something is bothering you," she pointed out. "I know, there's something that makes you confused. I know it's all about Risa. Do not deny it."

Otani was stunned. _Is he really that obvious? _When he didn't answered back, Nobu added, "All of us know, except Risa."

_Oh really? _But he was relieved Koizumi didn't know. He sighed deeply before he replied, "Yes, you are right. It is about that amazon."

"You know, Otani? You are overthinking things. _'What is this?' 'I can't understand what I feel?' 'What is this?' 'What is that?' 'We are just friends' 'It's impossible for us to be more than friends.'_ Sometimes Otani, you must think simply and let your feelings tell you what you want." She started to walk away then she said over her shoulder, "I don't think Risa likes 'girly stuffs' as gifts from you. Just think why she likes you.." She left Otani who was utterly shocked. _"Did she read my mind?" _He found it creepy, but he heed for the sandy-haired advice. He was lying down on his bed contemplating what Nobu had said. He enjoys her company. They both share same interest. They are childhood friends. They protected each other. They are honest if the other does something wrong. She cheers him up if he is sad because of Kanzaki. (He realized how hurt she was when he asked her for advice regarding Kanzaki). How thankful he was (though he never tells her), when she come up with something so he cannot think of Kanzaki's 'rejection'. How simple it was when they were just the two of them. How happy it was when everything seems normal when Nobu, Nakao, Chiharu and Suzuki were added to his 'circle'. How Koizumi makes his life simple and happy. How she becomes a part of his life. How she became _his _life.

He stood abruptly. Realization hit him! He sat on his study table. Opening his laptop, he made an order on an online store…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There he was, wondering if his gift was best gift to give to her. To portray his feelings through the gift. He was kicking himself internally for taking Nobu's advice.

"At online store.. I was browsing once looking for stuffs like that, and found that. I know it is not a common gift for girls but Nobu said -"

"I really love it! Thank you Otani!" she interrupted, tears almost welling in her eyes. She picked the gift and admired it. She inserted the circular band in her wrist, raising it up, with the blanket of stars in the sky as her background. They were on the roof top of the school. They were celebrating her birthday downstairs. As their other friends were cleaning, they suggested that Otani and Koizumi must go ahead first on the rooftop (like they know what Otani is planning or what?). They are going to watch the firework display. Otani seized the opportunity to give the gift to her. It was a bracelet. The name of their favorite artist, 'Umibozou' and his chibi version were engraved on it. It was not a usual gift for girls, Koizumi knew it. But this gift meant he really know her deeply. That she knows what she really want.. that sharing her interest with him means a lot to him, too.

She sat on her knees and Otani mimicked her. She kept on staring at Otani's gift. It was the best gift ever! "Hey Otani how muc-"

Her eyes were as big as saucers when Otani does the inthinkable. He kissed her—on the lips.

"Otani, what are you doing?"

"To send a message." He replied shyly.

"What message?"

"Grr. Koizumi! Are you out of your mind? What do you think it means when a boy kisses a girl?" he asked annoyingly.

She just stared at him with large eyes and with her jaw dropped. She can't think straight!

Otani tussled his hair. "Listen, Koizumi because I may say this only once!" He composed himself and looked at her eyes deeply. "I love you and I want to be with you, Koizumi."

Koizumi Risa gasped audibly. _'Is he serious?' _her mind rattled. Instead of jumping at him and kissing him senseless (Otani presumed), she asked dumbly, "What about Kanzaki? You loved her the first place what about her. You love her right? You were hugging and so sweet and I am just your friend, right? What I'm saying is I'm trying to move on and here you are -" she babbled non-stop and was interrupted by Otani.

"First, I **liked **Kanzaki. Second, feelings changed. Third, what hugging with Kanzaki and we were so sweet?" he asked, "Oh that thing?" he remembered that incident when he saw Kanzaki and gave her advice that ended up hugging her, "You were there? I will tell you later." He looked at her very seriously, "And about you trying to move on, you don't need for that. Because… because.. I share the same feelings with you. Koizumi Risa." With that said, Otani leaned forward giving her a kiss that sealed their fates, forever.

With so many things happened to them:

Ups and downs.

Bumps and humps.

Twists and turns.

His asymptote.

Her asymptote.

At the end of the day,

at the end of her birthday,

their lives finally coincide.

* * *

Thank you for reading! _Gomen _for the long wait (more than a year!)! I'm sorry! I also share the same sentiment of waiting a story to update and found it wasn't updating for long! Like you are wondering whether the author will update, or will the author continue the story! Gomen! I'm going to finish my other story, "Destined?" Writer's block got me!

Thanks for reading!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

by

green-ninja05  
March 2016


End file.
